


In My Veins

by iwasoncefearless



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasoncefearless/pseuds/iwasoncefearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas goes to a bar, looking to blow off some steam. But when he meets a blonde haired, brown-eyed beauty, his life is forever turned around. For the good or the bad? Thomas doesn't know yet, but he intends to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

Thomas trudged into the bar in a terrible mood. _I don't know why the hell Minho and Teresa think they can control me. It's my life, my choices_. He slumped down onto a bar stool and looked at the bartender. "Shot of Vodka." The man nodded at him. Thomas ran his fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling on random pieces out of frustration. When the bartender slid him his drink, he chugged it down. "Another, please."

All Thomas wanted to do was numb his feelings. He wanted for just one night to feel like nothing mattered in life. He was sick of fighting with his friends constantly, he was sick of being judged for his life choices, and he was sick of working so hard and getting nowhere. Thomas rubbed at his face angrily while waiting for his next shot. A body sat down next to him but he didn't bother to look. _It's not like with my luck that they're here to talk to me, anyways._

"Well don't you just look downright cheery," a voice called out.

Thomas turned his head to the person who spoke, and all he could think was _whoa_. The boy next to him was blonde. He was tall and skinny, but he had muscle to him. His eyes were brown, which Thomas was a sucker for, and the boy just had a smirk on his face that made Thomas melt a little inside. "I guess I'm just not in the best mood today." Thomas didn't want to give the boy details about his life, so he just left it at that. The bartender slid him his other shot and Thomas chugged it down once again.

The blonde turned to the bartender. "His next ones on me. That is, if he hasn't had enough to drink already." The blonde gave another one of his heart-melting smiles and turned back to Thomas. "My names Newt, and I'd be more then glad to sit here and listen to why your day has been so shitty."

Thomas couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I'm Thomas. Thanks for the offer, though, but maybe some other time."

Newt nodded and skimmed his eyes over Thomas's features. "Mm, Tommy. I like that name."

Thomas smirked and looked deviously at the blonde sitting next to him. "Well it's never sounded that great coming from anyone else's lips but yours."

Newt laughed, but Thomas could see the blush on his cheeks. "Bloody hell. You're funny, Tommy."

Thomas shrugged. "I'd like to think I'm funny, but I was serious." He sent a smile Newt's way and at this point, Thomas didn't know if the blonde could blush any harder. The shitty night he was having was finally getting better, all thanks to a blonde boy named Newt that he just met. "So, Newt. What could you possibly be doing at a bar in this part of town at 1 am?"

Newt ran his fingers through his hair before speaking. "Same thing you're doing. Blowing off steam, I suppose."

"I didn't think it was possible for someone as beautiful as you to have a bad day." Thomas smirked at the boy for possibly the tenth time that night.

Newt chuckled. Once his laughing subsided, he propped his elbow up on the counter and rested his chin ontop of his hand. "I'm really not beautiful, but it's definitely possible for me to have bad days. Today was quite shitty, to put it nicely."

"Aw. Tell Tommy all about it." Thomas couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped his lips.

Newt raised his eyebrow. "You're really asking to hear about a strangers bad day?"

"Well, weren't you willing to listen to mine earlier?"

Newt thought about it for a second. "Alright, you've got me there, Tommy. I'm just really stressed at work, you know? My boss is a real ass and gives me all these projects in such a short amount of time, he knows it's nearly impossible to finish. But I do it because it's my dream job."

"What exactly is your job?"

Newt smiled and looked away from Thomas. He fidgeted with his hands as he spoke. "I'm an artist. I supply the art pieces that get put into galleries and museums, but I have deadlines. Kind of kills the creativity of it all, don't you think?"

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. He heard what Newt was saying, but didn't have the will to respond. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to find something but didn't exactly know what. "Wait. Newt? As in Isaac Newton?"

Newt looked back to Thomas, a blank look on his face. "So you've heard of me?"

"Of course I have. I'm literally in love with your paintings." Thomas watched Newt carefully. The blonde didn't seem too happy since Thomas recognized him.

"I'm glad you enjoy my work, Tommy."

Maybe it was the alcohol setting in, maybe it was the attraction he felt to the blonde across from him, but he suddenly felt bold. He reached his hand out and laid it ontop of Newt's. "You don't seem too happy?"

Newt didn't move his hand, but he looked at Thomas intently. "I'm not proud of every piece I put out anymore. I absolutely love painting, but I felt more joy when I would create art and sell it for $10 as a teenager. Now that I have deadlines and bosses to deal with, I feel like my art doesn't always get to turn out the way I want it too. At least when I was younger, I could give it away when I was ready, and knew that it was exactly how I wanted it to be. I can't do that now."

Thomas understood the feeling, and he felt bad for Newt. He could tell how much art meant to him and Thomas thought it should bring him joy instead of pain. "Why not try to work for a different museum or gallery? Maybe then you'll have more time between deadlines."

Newt smiled fondly at Thomas. _This stranger is listening to all of my problems and actually offering help, how sweet._ "I have a contract. There's nothing I can really do right now, at least. But enough about this depressing stuff. Let's talk about something more happy."

Thomas still had his hand ontop of Newt's and he rubbed his thumb over the blonde's knuckles gently. "Give me your phone."

Newt tilted his head in confusion but reached for his phone with his free hand and gave it to Thomas. The brunette had to pull his hand away from Newt's as he typed something in. He handed the phone back to Newt, a smirk apparent on his face.

"What'd you do?" The blonde asked.

"I gave you my number, and I'll be expecting to hear from you very soon."

Newt felt his cheeks get hot, but he refused to look anywhere other than at Thomas. _That sly little bugger._ "And why exactly did you give me your number?"

"You're attractive, interesting, and I'd love to get to know you better." The way Thomas looked at Newt made him melt inside. He looked at Newt in a way that could only be described as sexy. His head was tilted, he was running his fingers through his hair, and his eyes were half lidded.

The brunette tugged on his leather jacket and stood up.

"In that case, I guess I'll be seeing you again soon."

"I guess you will be." Thomas smiled one last time at the blonde. He started to walk away, and as he did, he ran his fingertips over Newt's hand. He stood at the doorway of the bar and said, "see you later, Newt," as he walked out, leaving Newt all alone.

Newt could hear the sound of Thomas's motorcycle start up and roar away, and all he could think to himself was,  _what the bloody hell did I just get myself into?_


	2. You're Something Else

Newt sat in the bar for hours after meeting Thomas. Normally Newt wasn't the type of guy to confront someone on his own. He was shy, and reserved, and he enjoyed things that way. But he saw the brunette across the bar, looking like he'd had a terrible day, and Newt couldn't help but want to cheer the boy up. Plus, Newt found him to be quite attractive.

The blonde racked his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply as he did so. _Newt, you know you're not interested in dating someone. You know that it's not what you want right now,_ he reminded himself. _But on the other hand, did you see him?_

Newt trailed away from his thoughts and pulled out his phone. He stared at Thomas's contact. The brunette added a winky face and a kissy face to the end of his name, and Newt couldn't help but smile. He took a quick look at the time on his phone - 4:48 am. _He probably won't be up, but he can answer when he wakes up._

Newt composed a message and read it over before he sent it.

_**I never would have pegged you for the kissy and winky face kind of guy, but I like it on you.** _

_**I hope you got home okay, and I hope this text doesn't wake you up, because that would just be bloody rude of me.** _

_**\- N xx** _

Newt got a text back almost immediately.

_**I guess there's a lot for you to find out about me, then.** _

_**Also, how sincerely sweet of you to make sure I got home okay. Absolutely adorable. Plus, I never sleep.** _

_**\- Thomas xxx** _

Newt grinned after reading it. He took a couple minutes to think of a response.

_**Can't wait. ;* And what are you, like nocturnal?** _

_**\- N xx** _

The next text from Thomas took a couple of minutes to come through.

_**That's for me to know, and for you to find out, darling. ;)** _

_**\- Thomas xxx** _

Newt felt the blush rise to his cheeks, and he postponed texting Thomas back for the time being. Instead, he stood up, grabbed his jacket, and hailed a cab. He had just closed the door to the cab when he received another text.

_**Ignoring me, dear Newton? Not a very sweet thing to do to your new friend. ;)** _

_**\- Thomas xxx** _

Newt laughed at the text, in return getting a strange look from the driver.

_**I wasn't ignoring you, Tommy. I was just leaving the bar. No need to get so attached to me so fast. :)** _

_**\- N xx** _

Newt laid his head against the backseat of the cab and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from his long day, but a part of him wanted to stay up until sunrise just talking to Thomas. _Is it weird that I'm already crushing on this guy?_ Newt ignored the thought. So what if he was? It was all innocent fun for now. He met a good looking guy inside of a bar, and they hit it off. That's all it was, just simple flirting. It didn't mean anything. Newt deserved to have someone give him attention like this after the life he's had. His life was never easy, and he'd never had many friends. He was the person who always sat in the back of the room with their head down, not saying a word to anyone. Newt was okay with being that guy, but it was a nice change to have someone like Thomas come into his life, and in a matter of a couple minutes of just speaking to the brunette, completely turn Newt's world upside down.

Newt was pulled out of his thoughts when the cab driver stopped infront of his apartment building.

"Pay me and get out, kid."

Newt quickly paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. His body suddenly felt very tired, and he dragged himself upstairs and into his apartment. Once he was inside, he flopped down onto his bed, not bothering to remove his jacket.

His phone buzzed again, and Newt was almost too comfortable to read it - _almost_.

_**Why stay so late at the bar? You know, after the main attraction left. Aka, me.** _

_**\- Thomas xxx** _

Newt choked out a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand shyly, and read it over a couple of more times before responding.

_**You're funny, bloody hell. And I was just thinking about things, I suppose.** _

_**\- N xx** _

Newt threw his jacket on the floor, along with his shoes, and pulled himself under the covers. He sighed contently at the warmth it provided him, and nearly jumped out of his skin when his ringtone started playing.

Not bothering to look at the Caller ID, Newt answered reluctantly. "Hello?" His voice came out like a whisper due to exhaustion.

"What were you thinking about?" Thomas spoke out from the other line.

"What do you mean?"

"You texted and said that you were at the bar so late because you were thinking about things. What sort of things were you thinking about?"

Newt removed the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. He curled up more into his bed before responding. "I don't know," Newt lied. "Just work, I suppose."  _Another lie._

"You really shouldn't worry so much about work, Newt. You're amazing at what you do and your boss just needs to accept the fact that you need more time to work. Like you said, it kills the creativity of it all."

Newt bit his lip thoughtfully. "You remember me saying that?"

Thomas's voice came out questioningly. "Of course I do. You only said it a couple of hours ago."

"No, I know," Newt started. "Just, no one's ever really paid much attention to what I say, I'm a little surprised you listened, and remembered."

"Well. I enjoy paying attention when a cute blonde is talking."

Newt smiled to himself and decided that meeting Thomas was turning out to be a great thing.

"Tommy?" Newt questioned, biting at his thumb - a habit he developed whenever he became nervous.

"Yeah?" Thomas answered. Newt swore he could almost hear the smile in the brunettes voice.

"Thank you, for being there for me tonight."

The line was quiet for a few moments.

"You don't need to thank me. That's who I am. I like helping people. But.." Thomas trailed off, debating whether or not he should continue.

"But what?" Newt cut in curiously.

"I've kind of got this rebellious reputation, so me being a complete softy on the inside needs to stay between us." Thomas laughed, obviously joking, and Newt couldn't help but smile at the boys words.

"Your secret's safe with me, Bambi eyes."

"Bambi eyes?" Thomas repeated, still chuckling.

"Yeah, you know. You've got these big brown eyes that just kind of make a person melt. Big brown eyes equals Bambi eyes." Newt realized how strange the nickname sounded, and was about to apologize for it when Thomas spoke, his voice soft and sincere.

"I like it." The way Thomas's voice came out was foreign to Newt. The brunette's voice sounded softer, in a way. Like the edginess persona was fading away, and he was getting to the center of Thomas. Newt decided that he liked it.

"Good, I'm glad." Newt smiled.

Newt talked to Thomas on the phone past sunrise. He was still curled into his bed, tired as hell. His eyes fluttered closed, and the last thing he remembered saying to Thomas before he fell asleep was, "you're something else, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambi eyes is a nickname I've seen in various fan fictions. So I'd like to give credit to whoever came up with it. :) Sadly enough, I don't know who originally thought of it, but I absolutely love it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be much more eventful, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave comments or kudos. :)


End file.
